She's Mine?
by TwinWriters44
Summary: Elena meets a new friend that will change everyone's lives forever..even though the fact of who she is and how she acts, Elena isn't sure what to do when faced with who raised her.


She's Mine?

FanFtiction Story

By Christin

**Author's Note: This story focuses on Damon and Elena, but more importantly on something else. I don't want to give it away. This idea has been in my head for months, and I'm excited to get started. It will start with the show's plot, but only slightly. **

Chapter 1: Stefan's Back

"Damon!" Elena yelled into the Salvatore Boarding House. She had gotten used to the Damon always there thing, and was beginning to enjoy his presence.

"Yeah?" He said, appearing in front of her.

"Damon!" She said, exasperated. "You completely forgot!"

Confusion swept his face. His godlike face, with midnight black hair and icy blue eyes...

"Rick is having his brother over for lunch and I asked you to come with me," Elena reminded him.

"I thought that was tomorrow." Damon said, turning to change.

"I said Saturday." She told him, following him to his room.

"Yeah, and it's Friday." He turned around.

Elena raised an eyebrow. "No it's not."

"I'm sorry." Damon sighed and changed into a black long-sleeve and dark jeans before following her out to the car.

"It's fine, I lose track of things now all the time." And Elena also knew Damon was constantly blaming himself about Stefan, which wasn't healthy at all.

They drove to Elena's house and went inside, where Jeremy and Rick were running around cleaning.

"I'll help," He murmured before heading upstairs.

"Not in my underwear, Damon!" Elena yelled. She heard laughing in reply.

We cleaned and thirty minutes later we were ready for Joey's arrival.

The doorbell rung, and Rick answered it and led Joey to the living room. Damon handed me bourbon, but I handed it back. "No, thanks."

He shrugged and drank it himself. Joey watched this and frowned.

"Oh! Hi Joey, I'm Elena Gilbert and this is my best friend Damon Salvatore." He hugged Elena and shook Damon's hand.

"Nice to meet you, Damon. Elena, oh the things I've heard! It's great to finally meet you and Jeremy." Joey laughed and we all participated in small talk, even Damon.

"So, Elena, is Damon just your best friend?" Elena shifted in her seat and Damon smirked. Elena hadn't even meant to say best friend, but it was better than saying whatever they were.

"Uh, well yeah, I guess." Elena shrugged.

"It's a work in progress, our relationship." Damon added.

Elena glared at him and he winked.

"I see. How old are you, Damon?" _Please say 22 please say 22._

"Twenty-two, sir." Damon answered, which was the age he was changed at.

"You seem to be drinking like a pro. You don't even look the slightest bit buzzed." Joey asked.

"What can I say? College does things," Damon replied. Our story was, only for Joey, that he attended Harvard University. I wanted him to say Virginia State, but no such luck. He thinks big.

"Where do you go?"

"Harvard," Damon smirked, winking at me.

"Whoa, that's huge, Damon!" He laughed.

"Thank you, sir."

Joey lives close to Rick's parents, and Rick wanted them to know he's doing a good job with Jeremy and I, so of course we lie.

"Food's ready!" Rick said, and we all headed to the table. I stuck back with Damon and we laughed before going to the table. What I saw there sent my blood cold, and Damon stepped in front of me, and Rick before Jeremy.

"Stefan," Damon said.

"This is nice. Why wasn't I invited?" Stefan asked.

He looked great. He was wearing a regular T shirt and jeans, but it was his aura of confidence that presented itself.

"Get out, Stefan," Rick said.

"This is Elena's house. She can tell me if I should leave or not. Elena?"

Damon looked at me. His eyes are amazing, they're so blue, and go on forever. Stefan's are beautiful, but are walls.

"Leave, Stefan. This is a family event." Stefan glared and Damon smiled. A real smile.

"Well Damon, that's great. Get to meet the family. Which they're is none, only guardian and guardian brother. But still, great accomplishment in your ride to Elena. You're almost there! But see, there's not much there. Just a copy of Katherine." I flinched at that, but the family was the angering part.

"Get out." I said.

He shrugged and left.

"By the way, Katherine showed up yesterday and brought a little friend." He called before shutting the door.

I didn't really care about Katherine. Only that he might be going to her. But even that was slight.

"Sorry about him, Joey. He's a jealous ex of mine." I apologized.

"Yeah, no problem. He was freaky. Like he could burst into anger or something."

"One of the reasons we're over. He's emotionally unstable." I smiled when Damon choked on his drink.

"I thought I was emotionally unstable?" He asked.

"You are."

After awhile Joey left and Damon and I were in my room. I was finishing history homework, and he was telling stories from the time period, 1930's and the Great Depression.

"I was following this one witch group from Chicago. I had gotten there a decade after Stefan, but I still made it. They group had ties with the Bennett's, so I figured if broomstick Bennett knew the spell, so would her friends. Or at least I could find the new Bennett witch. I was in the part of Chicago where Robert Morris University is. You said you might send an application there. But anyway I pretended to attend the school. Signed up and attended classes, even. And Jesus Christ did it cost a lot of money to go to college in the Depression. I tried to get in good with Julie Marks, who was Wendy Bennett's best friend. That didn't really work. She knew what I was before I spoke one word to her. So then I tried Jasmine Fullerinne, who just recently discovered her spooky power. She was a lot easier. She didn't know any of the tricks to know what I was, and Wendy, Julie, and all the other group members hated her. Apparently Jasmine's mother told a spell Jasmine had taught her to brother who burned a lot of Chicago-"

"No way! The Great Chicago Fire?"

He smiled at me, "Yes."

"Okay go on." I laughed.

"So she gave me tons of information, one being the spell she expected to be the one I was looking for. But by that point it was 1939 and not much could be done. I entered the college at 1934 and got a journalist degree. I figured it would be easy to get. It was, actually. But World War II had started and America was asking for soldiers. Even though we weren't in it yet, the leaders of the military knew we would be. So I joined the Air Force. I was a combat pilot."

He grew quiet at my smile getting larger and larger.

"What?"

"I love this. Love that you tell me your history. I love the stories. I love how your _open _now. You like to tell me about your past. And...I like imagining you in a airplane killing Nazis. It's..."

"Sexy?" He offered.

"Quite." I laughed and he smirked.

He was silent for awhile. He was probably thinking that Stefan had never told me anything about his past. Never. He was always protecting me. Damon didn't. He let me be independent, but never lonely. I was always safe with him. He saved me from danger, but never from himself. And I wanted him. Not the G rated him, like Stefan, _him._

_**Chapter 2: New Girl**_

_So, in response to the high prices of college, and that you had to be wealthy to go to school, most kids who went, stayed. They wanted to get away. But when the crisis in Europe began with full force the United States started recruiting soldiers, pilots, and shipman. Many of the men who got the chance to go to college lost it for their country._

"That sucks." I mumbled. I couldn't help it, I was distracted by Damon's story last night. I was supposed to be spending my Literature class to write my essay for college applications, but it was about why you wanted to go to college, not the history of students and my somewhat-boyfriend's past.

I stared out the window watching the January snow fall down, wanting only to run outside in the cold and throw snowballs at Damon like I told him I would.

I'm not sure what Damon and I are. I always said he's my best friend, maybe even exceeding Bonnie and Caroline, but recently, especially since the kiss, I think there's more. There always has been, but now I feel it, too.

Then there's Stefan. But every day I lose hope, lose the feeling of despair that he's gone, and the hole in my heart closes up every day. Soon I won't miss him, and then I won't care. I know this, and am not sure how to come about it.

"Class, this is Gabrielle Pierce, she's new here, and only a freshman. She's extremely intelligent, and I would like everyone to introduce themselves." Mr. Jedding said.

Poor girl. I can only imagine how terrible this must be for her. She has the most beautiful midnight black hair I've ever seen, and was probably a little shorter then me. She was wearing a black long-sleeve and dark blue bootcut jeans. No makeup was on her face. But the thing that strook everyone, including me, was her eyes. They were royal blue, but also seemed icy blue in certain lighting, and made you want to stare at them forever. They seemd so familiar...

She smiled, revealing perfect white teeth. Her skin was pale, not like what you think of a movie vampire, but a creamy white.

She shifted her feet, sent nervous looks to the door, and said, "I'm from Paris, and I speak fluent English, French, German, Italian, Russian, and Spanish. That's really it. I didn't need to come up here, no other new students do." Gabrielle said.

"What can I say? That alone is amazing. I'm quite interested. You have a very colorful resume."

Now I feel really bad for her. Mr. Jedding loves prodigies, and is always teaching about them. He probably thinks the poor freshman is one.

"Um, well, Harvard has me on the watch list. So does Yale, Princeton, Oxford, and some others. My mother has work with the United Nations, so we travel. Some of you may be wondering why I'm in a regular Lit class. Reason: this school has, like, two honors classes." That made most laugh.

Then everyone introduced themselves and said what we want to be, which we do for anyone in every class. This poor girl will have to do this a lot more today.

"Elena Gilbert, and I want to be a writer." Her glance came to me, and her eyes widened. She stared for quite a long time, continuing even when Matt said "Matt Donovan, football coach."

She turned her eyes away when I glanced back to her.

The class went on, the seniors continuing our essays, but most people were watching the young, pretty brain. I was, too, but only because of the look she had given me. Now she didn't even glance my way.

The bell rang and we all ran out. I followed Gabrielle and tapped her shoulder.

"Yeah?" She said, pulling her AP Calculus book out.

"Hi, I'm-"

"Elena. Yeah, I remember." She turned to me, and her eyes were even more blue then I thought. They were like aqua blue, a color I'm sure only about one other person had in the world.

"Yes, uh, I was just going to ask about Paris. I really want to go there."

"Oh," she blinked, like she didn't expect that, "It's wonderful, you really should go. It's beautiful, you can tell why its the art and fashion center of the world. It seems so old and ancient, but so completely modern, too. The language is beautiful, as well. I spent two whole years there."

"Only two? Where else?" I asked her.

"My mother wanted me to be American, so I was born in Charleston, South Carolina. When I was six months old we moved to Barcelona, Spain. Hit age two, moved to St. Petersburg, Russia. Age three, moved to London, England. Five, Berlin in Germany. Seven we went to Venice, Italy. I stayed there the longest. On my thirteenth birthday we boarded a plane for Paris." She said. By now, the bell had rung again and we needed to get going. We headed to her class which was next to mine.

"And now your in Mystic Falls, Virginia." I laughed and she joined in.

"It's close enough to Washington, D.C where she's located now, and we have family ties here." She smiled and said when we got to her class, "Thank you. For talking to me. Most people are too intimidated by my accomplishments to see me."

"No problem. Sit by fme at lunch if you want." I said, she smiled and we separated for class.

At lunch, I waited for any sign of Gabrielle, for her stories of Europe and Asia made me think of escape from here. I would take Damon. Maybe we could go to Paris. So when she walked in, already starting her homework, I motioned her over and asked about the Eiffel Tower.

She smiled, and though I'm sure she knew I wanted her company for something new and exciting, I also know that she wanted someone in this new place.

"Who's this?" I heard from behind me.

"Stefan...go away," I said.

Stefan sat down and stared at Gabrielle.

She smiled at him, "Are you guys together?"

"No," I answered. "He's a jerk."

"Keeping it G today?" He still didn't take his eyes off her.

"This is Stefan, and this is Gabrielle." I said.

Gabrielle didn't do anything, but smiled.

Stefan stuck out his hand, but Gabrielle frowned at it.

"Oh! Yes, I forgot." They shook hands and she quickly pulled away.

Stefan kept staring. I rolled my eyes and led Gabrielle out.

She turned and stole a glance at Stefan, a look of confusion and distaste on her face. Like how I felt.

We would be great friends, I thought. For the year to come, I would never be absolutely sure if that was true. But at that point, I believed it.

**Chapter 3: Perfection**

"This seems so easy now! Why can't teachers teach like this?" I exclaimed to Gabrielle. She had been teaching me how she does her math, and it helped quite a lot with what my class was doing.

"Most teachers don't know these handy tricks, and those who do do teach them." She replied, writing down her last answer and then shutting the book.

"I feel like I have my own 'School for Dummies' with me!" I laughed.

It had been two weeks since Gabrielle first started and every time I saw her she was doing schoolwork. I figured I would get annoyed eventually, but while we did work she told stories about Paris, Venice, London, and other places she had visited, if not lived.

"Your not a dummie. Your an amazing writer. If you want a job in that you should join the newspaper." She opened her Advanced U.S History (a junior class) and started work.

"I don't have any time." I told her, finishing my math.

"Well, your done now. You could finish an article about by the time I finish." Gabrielle said. She got a lot more homework then me.

I watch her for awhile. After school I always do work with her, then go to see Damon, go home and make dinner, then we eat. Then Damon normally visits and then I go to bed. I could put an article a week in there.

"Fine," I pull out my laptop and start an essay so they will let me in to the newspaper. It was about positive influences.

_Damon_

Elena was late. I know I should not be getting used to her visiting every day, but it was addictive and made me look forward to weekdays.

I was sitting on the couch, fretting a listening for a car coming. Nothing.

_**Where r u? **_I sent.

_**Finishing an essay at school, be there soon. **_She replied almost instantly.

_**Stupid school. It should die in pain. **_I texted back.

_**Gabrielle said that you should die in pain. She loves school. And this is for the newspaper. **_Gabrielle?

_**Who's Gabrielle? Must be weird to like school. You're in the newspaper? **_I sent.

_**This is my entrance essay. And Gabby is the new girl. She moved here from Paris and is incredibly smart. **_Paris, huh?

_**I'm Italian and am incredibly sexy. You wish you were with me.**_

_**Haha sure do;). **_She sent me, and I smiled wide.

_**Waaaaaa hurry upp! **_

_**I'm coming now. **_

_**Yes!**_

_I _smiled and waited for her to come.

Her car came down the street and I got a stack of movies out.

"House Bunny, Friday the 13th, or Finding Nemo?" I asked when she walked in.

"You own Finding Nemo?" She laughed.

"You left it here!" I said in my defense.

She laughed, "Oh," and then sat down.

"House Bunny," she said.

"Okey dokey," I put the movie in and flopped down beside her.

The movie went on, but all she was talking about was college and grades.

"Elena, what brought this on?" I asked, interrupting her.

"Gabrielle. She has everything together, Damon. She has the brain, the money, the looks, and the personality. She's lived everywhere!" She smiled.

"She doesn't have _everything_, Elena. She only seems like it. What about her parents?" I asked. Because I knew if you had money, you almost never had a good family life.

"Her mom works with the United Nations."

"Is that all you know?" I asked.

"Well, yes," She answered.

"So I'm guessing that her mom isn't around a lot. Has she ever mentioned her dad?" I asked. I had to admit I was getting jealous of Elena's attention being averted.

"No," she answered.

"So he's either dead, gone, or her mom doesn't remember the dad." I said.

"Oh." She was looking at the TV again.

"Look, it's just, people thought I was amazing as a teenager. They thought nothing was wrong, when everything was. They expected everything of me. I had nothing." I told her.

"My mother was dead. My father wanted my brother to take over his business, not me, he also hated and judged everything I did. I drank a lot, I partied, I had a _lot_ of girls that only wanted my money. Then Katherine came, wanted my brother and played with us both. Then I even lost my brother." I explained.

"Yeah, life sucks." She mumbled.

I smiled and threw my arm over her shoulder.

"Not always."

**Chapter 4: College**

**-**_Elena_

So that's it. My applications have been sent out. Robert Morris, Virginia, and Virginia Tech. I also sent one to University of Paris, though that would never happen. I would die before asking Rick for money. My parents have money in the bank, but not enough for an international college.

I got in the car and drove to Damon's house, excited to talk pro/con of the schools. I slammed my door, hoping he would be ready to see me.

"Damon!" I yelled into the house.

"Damon's not here, sweetie," Katherine said, almost purring, as she stepped out of Stefan's room.

I got a disgusted expression on my face, and sighed.

"Where is he?"

"Which one, _mademoiselle_?" She said, her fingers sliding over the walls, like she was petting a cat.

"The only one I care about, _supré_." I smiled, and she glared.

"Good at French, I see, do you have a tutor?" Katherine asked.

"No, just a friend." I sighed.

She smirked at me. "Damon left for your house two minutes ago. You must of just missed each other." She rolled her eyes and turned to leave, but Damon appeared behind her.

"I did not. Shouldn't you and Stefan be cuddling or something?" He asked coldly. This was a completely different guy from my Damon. He was glaring and his eyes were full of hatred, not laughter or love like when I was with him. I realize that I did that. I changed him. Something fell into place in me, and I could barely hold myself back from kissing him.

Katherine smirked and gave me a look before saying, "Yes, we really should finish our reunion." She turned and strutted to his room.

Damon didn't look at me, but stared at the painting on the wall. I took a step towards him and looked at the painting, too.

"It's pretty, Damon." I said quietly.

"Yeah." He finally turned to me.

"I didn't know until today, honestly. When I saw...I didn't know how to tell you. I should have given you warning."

"I really don't care anymore. They can do what they want." That was a lie. I cared about Stefan, I did. But not that way anymore. I didn't want her to mess with him.

He was quiet, before smiling at me, "Nice French."

I laughed, "Thank you."

He led me to his room and I jumped on his bed. "I love this bed!"

He smirked and wiggled his eyebrows. "Well..."

"Shut up!" I laughed though.

He flung himself on the bed and tripped me down ontop of him.

"You are such a jerk, you could have broken my leg!" I scolded him, but was staring into his eyes.

"Doesn't matter. Bones are easily fixed..." He hadn't taken his eyes off mine, either.

I kissed him first. It was a conscious decision, and there's no going back now.

-_Damon_

I woke up the next morning with Elena on the other side of the bed sleeping. We didn't do anything but makeout, but it had been late and she had just stayed here. Rick is going to kill me, but I really don't care. Now I now she likes me back. She didn't even have to say anything. I realized I had a stupid giddy look on my face and quickly stopped.

"Elena," I said, trying to wake her up.

"Mhmmm," She mumbled, and pushed my hand away.

I laughed, "Elena, you have school."

"School is stupid. Oh!" She exclaimed and sat up.

"I got distracted last night," I smirked and she rolled his eyes, "I sent my applications for college. I came to talk about the schools."

I smiled, "That's great! Personally I would choose Robert Morris, because I went there."

"Egotistical man." She said.

"But you won't go anywhere if you don't go to school." I told her.

She pouted.

"Not going to work, hun." I said.

She sighed. "Can we talk about last night?"

"Because your confused or because you don't want to go to school?" I asked.

"Are you..." She started.

"Your boyfriend?" I suggested.

"No! Well, yes, if you want, or not." She rushed.

"I very much want." I said.

"Really?" She asked. "I never pegged you for boyfriend."

"I'm more than your boyfriend, but that will be the title." I told her.

"Great!" She kissed me and smiled.

I was officially completely happy. I didn't care if I had to play the good guy boyfriend, because I wanted to be that. She was mine, I was hers. _Finally._

**Chapter 5: Meeting the Remaining Family**

-Damon

It was February 18th, and Elena and I's one month anniversary. We didn't celebrate Valentine's Day, and I'm sure she thinks we won't do anything today. And that's why I'm on the phone with Rick. It may sound completely stupid, but I had no one else to call. I wanted to meet the family in a new environment. I knew Elena would see that as that I was serious about us. She knew already, but girls like to be reminded.

"You're serious?" He asked. I could just see his smirk.

"Yes, but this doesn't mean you can go all protective dad on me now." I said.

"Well, then sure, Jeremy and I will make something and you bring El." Rick was quiet for awhile, then started cracking up.

I almost growled.

"I'm sorry, I always knew you loved her but you sound so serious now. It's not you." He kept laughing.

"I really don't want to have to kill you. What kind of first impression would that be?" I said.

"My first impression of you was that you killed my wife. It can't get any worse." He continued to laugh.

"I meant your first impression of me as Elena's boyfriend." I said.

He stopped laughing.

"Okay, Damon. What do you want us to make?"

I smirked, "Italian."

-Gabrielle

_Her feet slammed into the steps as she chased me. I turned and ran into the trees, my dress being torn apart by bushes and sticks. I had no idea what she wanted with me, but I couldn't let her get me. Her exotic chant that woke me made me want to scream. I had to get to the road and find someone. Anyone. For some reason I knew this woman wanted me alone. She wouldn't do any more of that chant with some else around. Right?_

_"Stop! I don't mean to harm you, Miss Conner!" The vile woman yelled._

_Yeah, right. _

_I wasn't made to run like this. I quickly felt myself slowing. I needed to hide. I ran to a barn and hid inside. _

_Calm, Gabby, she'll hear you._

_So I stopped breathing. I held my breath as long as I could, but I had to take a breath. And when I did, the woman opened the door and smiled._

_"Welcome to forever, Gabrielle." _

_Then she began the chant, and I screamed._

"Gabrielle, wake up. School time."

"Blah," I groaned and stumbled out of bed.

I straightened my hair, put a little makeup on, jeans, sweater, and was out the door.

I began the walk to school. I was almost down the street when a car pulled up beside me.

"Gabrielle!" Elena yelled.

"Oh, hey, El." I walked up to the car.

Elena was in the passenger seat, with a man with black hair and blue eyes driving. He was familiar looking.

"Do you need a ride?" She asked.

I smiled, "Um, if it's okay."

The man nodded, "Sure."

I jumped into the car. It didn't have a top on, even though it could.

"You know it's February, right?" I asked the guy.

"Warmth is for wussies." He said, before driving again.

I laughed, "Okay."

"Gabrielle, this is my boyfriend Damon, Damon this is my friend Gabrielle." Elena said.

"Ah, French girl. _Enchantée,_" He said.

I laughed, "_Enchanté." _

Elena frowned, "I'm confused."

"Nice to meet you, for female then male." I told her.

"Oh. Duh." She laughed.

"Hey, how did the newspaper thing go?" I asked her.

"Good, they said I can join but warned that I won't get anything big. I'll only have three months on it." She said.

"Colleges won't know the difference." I said.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you that I'm probably going to Robert Morris in Chicago." When she said this, Damon laughed. "That was my doing." He said.

"Nice! That's a good school." I said. I looked up and noticed Damon staring at me. He was frowning, and was watching intently.

Not good.

"Hey El, do you have any contact liquid? My contacts are hurting me."

"You wear contacts?" She asked.

"Yeah. You don't think my eyes are natural, do you?" I always have to make excuses for my eyes. They're an amazing royal ice blue. When contacts came, I often wore ones to make my eyes green. But when we moved here, I didn't want too. I wish I had.

"I so thought they were! They look exactly like Damon's! That royal blue. That was why I was attracted to you, Damon. Your eyes." She said. He finally turned his gaze from me and to her, smiling.

"What, not attracted to me?" I asked.

She laughed and Damon did too, "Sure am, babe!"

We all laughed and Damon pulled into the school parking lot.

"Thanks for the ride," Elena kissed him then walked away.

"Thanks," I mumbled.

"Have we meet?" He asked me. I stopped.

"I don't think so."

"You look so familiar. It's your eyes." He said.

"They're not natural color. Mine are this really ugly green." I said.

"Still..." He said.

"Look, I won't wear them tomorrow. If you still think you know me then we'll trace out steps. But I've been in Paris for awhile."

"Okay." He turned and drove off.

Mom would kill me. That was too close.

-Elena

"I can't study after school, Gabby." I told her after Damon called me.

She frowned. "That's fine. What's up?"

"Damon's coming for dinner to officially meet Rick as the boyfriend." I smiled and she laughed.

"Well good luck to both of you."

"Why thank you."

Gabrielle had been quiet today. She hadn't been paying attention in class, and when she dropped her books on her foot earlier she sweared in what sounded like German.

"Is something bothering you?" I asked.

"Nope," She replied.

"Gab-"

"I have to go. Mom wanted me home early." She picked up her books and swiftly strode out of the library.

My mouth was still open to form my words, but I swallowed them down. What the heck? She never acted that way. Something was wrong.

-Damon


End file.
